Making it through
by Bhutea
Summary: This story goes through the first moments of Shikamaru and Temari as a engaged/married couple
1. chapter 1

"So Tem this is the last box, you ready to leave"

"No, not really. I'm going to miss this place Shika"

"We can stay in Suna, if you want to"

"I can't do that to you and plus I want to start my own family with you"

"We can come visit anytime, I promise"

Temari and Shikamaru has just gotten engaged and Now that he was head of the Nara clan, he had gotten the biggest house on the compound. He hadn't moved into it yet because he was waiting to take Temari's hand in marriage.

When Temari walked in her new home the only thing see saw was kitchen appliances and a table with two chairs.

"It's empty"

"I hadn't moved in yet"

"Why"

"I was waiting for you"

"Such a romantic Nara"

"Whatever woman"

"So where is the furniture"

"Well, tomorrow I was hoping we could decorate how you like"

"That sounds like a plan"

As Temari was talking, she heard Shikamaru stomach growl.

"Sounds like someone is hungry"

"Hungry for his fiancée"

"Maybe tomorrow Nara, but tonight what do you want to eat"

"Mackerel"

"Alright, lets go to the grocery store. We need food for the house anyway"

 **oooooooooo**

"What kind of mackerel do you like"

"That kind, do you know how to make mackerel anyway"

"No, but I know it's your favorite food, so you're going to teach me"

"Sounds troublesome"

Temari punched him in the arm "I'm kidding, what is your favorite food anyway, besides chestnuts"

"I don't really have one, whatever my brothers liked I liked, me being the designated cook and all"

Shikamaru looked sad, and he knew her childhood was not a happy memory.

"Cheer up Shika. Now that I'm with you, I'm pretty sure I'll have nothing but good memories." Shikamaru smiled and this made her smile. Now that she was starting her own family she could give her kids the life she never had.

"Hey here's some chestnuts, do you want some"

"Sure, now lets hurry up because I am starving"

When they got home Shikamaru taught Temari how to make the fish, which to Temari's surprise was fairly easy.

When they began to eat, the dinner table was silent. "Shika, talk"

"Huh"

"Well me and brothers never talked during dinner and I want that to change"

"I'm sorry, you didn't talk so I didn't"

So that night Temari and Shikamaru talked all night and the first night in the Nara household wasn't so bad.

 **oooooooooo**

**I do not own Naruto**


	2. Finding Furniture

It was six in the morning and Temari was looking forward to picking out furniture with Shikamaru. Her first day of actually living in Konoha wasn't bad but she was still missing Suna.

"Why are you up so early"

"Thinking"

"About"

"Suna"

"I told you, we could visit anytime you want to"

"I'm always going to miss it, but this is my home now"

Temari leaned down and kiss her husband who returned one to her.

"Are you hungry"

"No, I usually eat cereal for breakfast"

"Well I want a big breakfast, so you have to help me"

"What a drag"

Temari and Shikamaru went downstairs to prepare breakfast. "I want waffles , but I don't know how to cook them"

"What makes you think that I do"

"Your Mom told me that you're a great cook"

"When was this"

"That night we had dinner with her a couple weeks ago"

"Women, they're all troublesome"

Shikamaru showed Temari how to make them and they sat at the table enjoying there meal.

"So what time are we leaving"

"Whenever you want is fine"

"Right now, so hurry up and get dressed"

Shikamaru showed Temari the way to the furniture store. "So this is it, you can pick everything out. Nothing too expensive, I don't want to go broke"

Temari chuckled "I was hoping we can both pick out the furniture."

"I was just hoping to pick out the bed, but I like your idea to"

Picking out the furniture was easy for the most part, but when they got to the bed section, Shikamaru's eyes lit up.

"Don't go to crazy"

"I had my eyes set on a certain bed already"

As they walked over, Temari noticed the biggest bed which seemed to be the most expensive thing in the store.

"No, Shika"

"Huh"

"I said no"

"Why not"

"Because I said so"

"Please Tem, this is the most comfortable bed ever"

Temari could tell he had his heart set on this bed for a long time and him pleading made her give in. "Fine, you can have it"

"Thanks Tem"

It took them about five hours to move all the furniture in. "Now that everything's unpacked how abou-"

Temari's lips already made their way to Shikamaru's.

He guided her to the couch and began to remove her shirt. She was on the same page as him and took off his flak jacket and his black shirt underneath.

She admired his toned abs as he removed her bra. The first time his mouth left her was to move to her breast. He sucked on one while he pinch the other.

"Oh, Shika"

Knowing that she was enjoying this, he moved his hand into the hem on skirt, into her underwear which was soaking wet. He then inserted one finger into her vagina. He continued to pump his finger in and out of her.

"I Can't take it anymore, I want you"

With that he removed the rest of her clothes and his.

His member was raging hard. This was one thing Temari enjoyed about sex, Shika was big and she loved this.

Shikamaru entered Temari and she moaned with pleasure. He continued to move in and out of her and he could feel her juices on him.

"Shika, faster"

He did what she told him to do and within seconds, she came and he finished right after her.

"So who's going to clean the couch"

"I'll do it for a price"

"Well why don't we take this into the bedroom, on the most comfortable bed ever, Mr. Nara"

"Whatever you say"

 **oooooooooo**

**I do not own Naruto**


	3. A Painful Rain

Shikamaru woke up to Temari missing from by his side. It was 2:30 in the morning and raining.

Temari couldn't sleep. She was not use to the loud thunder and frightening storms. The Konoha weather was different compared Suna and Shikamaru told her that fall had some bad storms.

She sat on the couch downstairs occupying herself with a movie. She thought it would calm her nerves.

"Hey, why are you down here"

Shikamaru snuggled next to her on the couch so that his face was in her hair.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Why didn't you wake me"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful"

"I wouldn't have cared, but why can't you sleep"

"The rain, I guess"

"You're not alone, I just want you to understand that"

Shikamaru felt Temari shivering and he wasn't sure if it was because of the cool air, or the fear of rain. He got up to get a thick cover for both of them. When he returned, he got back in the spooning position with his head nuzzled in her neck.

"What's the deal with you and rain"

Temari felt Shikamaru's breath on her ear and the fear had released a little.

"I enjoy light showers. They sometimes come in Suna. But storms like this is rare. I remember when I was four, It was the first thunderstorm I ever encountered and I thought the world was ending."

Shikamaru heard the sadness in her voice, and then began to holding her tighter.

"With the loud thunder and lightning it scared me so I went to look for my dad and he wasn't there. I know being the Kazekage was a time consuming job, but I wished that someone was there for me growing up"

"Tem, I know it hurts a lot, but I'm here now. I know I can never fill that void, but at least let me protect you"

"I know, It will always have an effect on me, but I hope when we have kids, they never have to go through the things I went through"

"We'll make sure they are safe"

"Thanks for this Shika"

"Don't thank me, we're a family now. This is normal"

They fell asleep on the couch and Temari didn't wake until the morning.

"Dammit, it's still raining and the sky is so dark"

Temari turned on the TV and saw that it was suppose to storm all day.

"Good Morning Tem"

"Good Morning Shika, did I wake you"

"No, the uncomfortable couch did"

He walked over and gave her a kiss. He then noticed the pouring rain outside.

"Are you going to be okay"

"Yea as long as you're here"

"I guess that's forever"

 **oooooooooo**

**I sadly don't own Naruto**


	4. We are here for each other

"Kakashi wanted to see you" When Temari moved from Suna, all her information had to be transferred and she was waiting for Kakashi to see her.

"Finally, let's go"

As they were walking to the Hokage's tower, Temari noticed Shikamaru scratching his chin. "What's wrong"

"Nothing my chin just itches"

"Why, let me touch it"

"No" It was too late, she had touched his chin and felt the stubble.

"Are you growing a beard"

"No, I just forgot to shave"

"You're lying, the hair is pretty long"

"Whatever, we're here. I'm going to be in my office if you need anything"

Shikamaru left and Temari knocked on the door whiched belonged to Kakashi. "Come in"

"Ah, Temari nice to see you. How is it living in

Konoha"

"It's great lord sixth, I love it here"

"No need to be formal, Kakashi is fine"

"Well, Shikamaru said you wanted to see me"

"Oh yes, your paperwork finally transferred over and I wanted to give you your forehead protector and the flak jacket. As you know the flak jacket is not required for missions.

Kakashi handed over all the things and she was able to leave. First she stopped by Shikamaru's office to check on him.

When she walked in she noticed he was asleep with his head on his desk. 'Lazyass, this is why he seemed so stressed'. Temari seen all the paperwork that was spread out on his desk and realized they were the preparations for the five Kage summit. 'You need to stop stressing yourself out over this'.

Most of the paperwork was finished, except the papers for Suna. She decided to take it upon herself to finish them. Temari found it easy because she knew everything about Suna and still being the ambassador, she was required to travel back and forth between the two villages. 'Why doesn't he talk to me about work, maybe he doesn't want to bother me'.

It took her about three hours to finish and by time she was done she realized it was midnight.

"Shika, wake up"

He woke up and looked at the time. "Shit, Tem why are you here so late. You should go home and get some rest"

"What's wrong"

"I wasn't suppose to sleep this long, I still have to finish the paperwork for Suna"

"I finished it, for you" He looked at the paper and realized it was filled out.

"What would I do without you"

"Not be able to survive, that's for sure"

"Well let's get home, I'm hungry"

The walk home was quiet. Temari knew something was off. 'Is he worried about the summit, everything is set to go for next week. So that can't be it'. Shikamaru was never one to keep his problems from Temari and this was worrying her.

When they entered the house, Temari went to the cabinets to get the rice but she felt a hand grab hers.

"Tem, I'll cook. Go take a shower" She couldn't take it anymore. He offered to cook dinner. Not that the gesture wasn't nice, but he did it without saying 'What a drag' or 'troublesome'. Something was definitely wrong.

"WHATS UP WITH YOU"

"Huh"

"YOU'RE ACTING STRANGE"

"Tem, I'm sorry". 'He apologized at least. Maybe I should calm down'

"So are you going to tell me"

"It's nothing"

"IF YOUR NOT GOING TO BE HONEST, I GOING TO SUNA. THERE'S NO POINT OF LIVING WITH A LIAR"

Temari turned to walk to the bedroom, but felt an hand grab her wrist. "Tem, don't go. I'm just not in the mood to talk about it"

"Let me go Shikamaru" She called him by his first name. He knew it was serious she rarely said 'Shikamaru'.

He let her go and walked to the back porch. He began to smoke. He was in a slump and his fiancée being mad at him didn't help. Suddenly a tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't help but cry. He went to his room, Temari was already in bed. He crawled in and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Tem, I know you're awake. I'm sorry I acted like a complete ass, but tonight how about we get some rest and then talk about it in the morning"

Temari turned towards him and touched his face with her palm. She felt his damp face.

"You know, you never have to hide anything from me"

She didn't like to see him in pain and she knew he was hurt. She kissed him on the lips to let him know that it's going to be okay.

The next morning Temari woke up before Shikamaru which was rare due to the fact that he had to be at work early. She went to touch his face when she realized he was up.

"Can you call in sick for me"

"Yea, is everything okay"

"Not really"

"I'll be right back"

She went to tell Kakashi. She had a feeling that he knew Shikamaru wasn't really sick. During the call he told her 'Tell Shikamaru, it will always hurt a little less as time goes by'

When she returned, he was staring at the ceiling. She got back in bed and he began to speak

"It's been three years" She instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Shika, I know you're hurt, but Asuma is looking down on you, with pride"

"How do you know"

"You are the smartest person in Konoha, one of the top jonin and you kept your promise"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"It means a lot, Don't forget I lost both my parents. I know how it feels"

"I know Tem, I just feel like I failed him"

"You did the opposite. Cheer up, it only gets easier from here and I'm not about to let you smoke and drink the day away so meet me in the bathroom"

Shikamaru turned to look at her and smiled. "Troublesome"

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors note: sorry this chapter took so long but I hope you enjoy. Please RR**

 **Disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto, but sadly I do not**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I know it's been a while, but here's a new chapter. Continue to write reviews, I really enjoy reading them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"You can't be serious"

"Yes I am, when you go hang with the guys I don't get angry"

"But I don't do anything"

"You come home drunk. And not just a little drunk, full-blown wasted"

"That happened twice and I made up for it already"

"I don't care, I'm going"

"Guys are going to be looking at you"

"Ever sense you grown that beard, you've gotten 10 times hotter and I'm pretty sure girls look at you more than they did before"

"That's different"

"How"

"When I go out, my goal is not to pick up other girls"

"And my goal is not to pick up guys"

"Where are you going"

"Someplace Ino picked out"

"That makes the Situation worse"

"What ever Nara, I have to get ready"

He watched on the couch as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She was in there for three hours and Shikamaru fell asleep so he didn't know how much time passed. He felt a hand shake him to wake him up. When his eyes opened, Shikamaru looked at his fiancee. It took him a second, but eventually he realised what she was wearing. Temari had on the tightest black dress that barely went mid-thigh. It defined all her curves and showed cleavage. She had on red lipstick and had her hair in a messy bun.

Shikamaru thought she looked stunning.

"You can't go out like that"

"Why not"

"Because you just can't"

"It's for my 22nd birthday-"

As Temari was mid-sentence she heard a knock on the door then she heard Ino scream. "Open up, It's hot out here"

Temari went to open the door and noticed that Ino had on black booty shorts with a red sleeveless crop top that also showed of her cleavage.

"I brought sake to drink before we leave"

"I'll grab two glasses"

"Hey Shikamaru"

"Hi Ino"

"Don't sound so sad. I'll have her back in no time"

"I don't care"

"What's the matter, Now that she's four years older than you, you feel like you have competition"

"She's temporarily four years older than me until next month, and that's not the problem"

"Here go a glass, where is everyone else"

"late as usual"

They sat in drank their sake while Shikamaru went to the room to sleep.

"Oh crap it's already 9:00, you ready Temari"

"Yea, let me just tell Shikamaru"

She walked into her room only to find her fiance smoking staring out the window at the forest.

"I'm about to leave"

"Okay"

He gave her a long kiss. Eventhough she tasted smoke, she let the kiss continue.

"Please, be careful"

"I promise Crybaby"

"Love you"

"I Love you too"

All the girls met up at Sakura's house and began to walk to their destination.

"So where are we going"

"This new club, come on guys walk faster"

As soon as they got to the club, Ino ran to the dance floor and took sakura with her, Hinata and Tenten went to the bathroom. Temari and Karui went to the bar.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies"

"I'll take a long Island Ice Tea"

"I'll take Hennessy"

"Coming right up"

The Bartender went to make their drinks, which took only a few seconds. He sat it in front of them and went to tend to the rest of the customers.

"So, do you usually drink"

"Back in Kumo, but ever since I moved here, I pretty much stopped. Trying to impress his parents and all"

"I understand, but tonight it's my birthday and I feel like letting loose"

"So do I, So tonight lets get wasted"

"I'm in"

Sakura and Ino was completely drunk off Sake by time they arrived there and Hinata's not a strong drinker so one shot of Alcohol and she was out of it. Tenten, not wanting to feel let out began to drink with Temari and Karui.

"Hey ladies" A tall man came up with two of his friends who was built the same way to Tenten Temari and Karui who was still at the bar.

"How much would it cost for all of you to come home with us, tell me any price."

"I want the red head"

"I was trying to holla at the blonde anyway, so what's it going to cost blondie-"

"I am not some whore"

"Come on Temari,Tenten , let's show them what's it's going to cost"

They ended up beating the guys up in the club. Ino,Hinata, and Sakura looked over when they heard all the commotion. "Oh god, what are they up to"

"I'M SORRY, BUT IM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU GUYS TO LEAVE"

The bouncers escorted the girls out the door

"Don't put your fucking hands on us"

The rest of the girls rushed outside to meet them in front of the club.

"What happened"

"Douchebags happened"

"So I guess the night is over"

"No we are drunk as hell, and your birthday has just begun. Anyone got solutions"

"Let's go TP the hokages tower"

"OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDS SO FUN"

"First we have to go to the store"

* * *

"That'll be 500 ryo"

"Here ya go"

"Miss this is only 10"

"I am so sorry"

"This is still no enough"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, you know what it's fine just go TP the house already"

"Are you a mind reader, how did you know"

"I assume you are all wasted, so this will be free of charge"

* * *

"Aim high"

"Okay"

It was now about 2 in the morning, and the girls where throwing the toilet paper at the building.

"What if we get caught" Ino looked at her with a happy look. Everytime she talked she pretty much slurred her words.

"Hinata, I think it's going to be okay. Maybe"

"WHO'S THERE" Five jonin appeared by the building. Luckily it was dark and they couldn't recognize their faces.

"Girls Run"

They ran and hid in an ally, even with being wasted, they were able to run fast.

"Do you think there gone" Tenten said as she tried to regain her breath.

"Yea, so what now" Sakura looked at Ino as she waited for her to say something.

"Lets go egg houses"

* * *

"That'll be- Oh you guys are back"

"Yea here you go"

"This is 1000 ryo, your total was 400"

"Keep the change"

"So who's the first house"

"Kiba"

"Finally Hinata staring to lighten up"

They went to egg Kiba's house, then Kakashi and everyone else they felt like messing with that night.

"That was so fun"

"More, like Awesome"

"We better get home it's already 4 and I'm pretty sure our significant others are worried sick"

* * *

"Shika, are you awake"

"I am now"

"You are sooo sexy with your beard"

"How much did you drink"

"Come on lighten up"

"Tem, get some sleep"

"But Im not tired"

"Come on Shikamaru"

"I'm never one to turn you down"

"You're damn right"

There wasn't much sleep in the Nara household that night.

* * *

"Shikamaru,Kiba,Nartuo,Sai, there was a disturbance in the village last night. I need you find out who is was. Start here, toilet paper was thrown on the property."

As they were in front, they looked for hints as to who could have done this.

"Were you guys here last night"

They all said they weren't.

"You guys smell like the paper" Kiba thought about it and a wide smile came across his face.

Naruto looked at him "What's so funny"

"It's not your scent, It's your girlfriend's"

"You mean Hinata"

"Not Just Hinata. Temari and Ino too you guys smell like them and other things"

"Sooo they did this"

"Yep"

"Im glad you guys were able to find out so easily. Shikamaru go get Choji and Lee so you guys can clean this up"

"We didn't do it Kakashi Sensei"

"No, but your loved ones did and Im pretty sure you don't want to mess with them"

"What a drag"

* * *

"This is the worst hangover ever"

"Here Tem, take this"

"Thanks Shika"

"So how was last light"

"I barely remember"

"Well let me fill you in" He took off his flak jacket and laid next to her.

"First you TP'd the Hokage's tower, then you egged pretty much everyone house in the village including the Hokage himself"

"That must've been after the club"

"WAIT, you went to the club too"

"Yea and some guys started hitting on us and then we got kicked out but how did you find out all the stuff"

"Kiba sniffed the toilet paper and traced it back to you guys. Which we had to clean up"

"Im sorry Shika"

"It's fine, as long as you had fun"


	6. It Really is Like Chocolate

**Authors Note: Just an idea I had while rereading my favorite book _Like water for Chocolate. _I hope you like it**

 _Chapter 6_ : _It really is like Chocolate_

It was late at night, and Shikamaru just came home from work. He seen his fiancée reading a book, he caught a glimpse of the cover which had a girl cooking in the kitchen. Her reading was rare. She never read for entertainment. She would always argue about how pointless it was.

 _'What's the point of reading a book, when I have to read all that damn paper for work'_

 _'Geez, I only asked why don't you read book'_

 _'I answered the question didn't I, okay then'_

She was on the couch reading and the only thing she was wearing was a tank top and some lacy red panties. She still had the book in her hand turning to the last page, she finished it and put it down. He saw this as an invitation for him to enjoy her but when he tried, she pushed him away.

"You think you can come home 3 hours later than you were suppose to, and have sex with me to relieve the stress from work. If you think that's the plan you're highly mistaken"

"But Tem, Kakashi wanted me to finish some paperwork"

"Not my problem"

"What can I do to make it up"

"Nothing, and the couch is yours tonight. Don't think about coming in the room"

He couldn't believe that she did that, she purposely wore an outfit that would make him practically drool.

'Damn that woman'. He sat on the couch and picked up the book. 'This looks familiar.' He realized his mom used to watch the movie all the time and forced his dad to watch it with her too.

"Maybe she still has it" He ran to her house to find the movie.

He had a key to the house so there was no need to knock. He walked in and saw his mom at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Shika"

"Why are you here at 12 in the morning"

"I needed a movie, why are you up"

"Getting a midnight snack, well the movies are where they always been"

"Thanks mom"

He returned home, he had the movie in his hand. He knew he had to make things right, and the faster the better. He made some popcorn and placed two cups of pop on the coffee table that was in the living room along with the huge bowl of popcorn.

He went into his room and saw his wife laying in the bed. He knew she was awake by the way she looked.

"What do you want Nara"

"I want to apologize, I was wrong. I should have told you that I was coming late. Can you forgive me"

"You're damn right You was wrong, but since you apologized, I guess I forgive you"

He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips and she did it in return. After that he sat on the bed next to her.

"I thought you didn't like to read"

"I don't, but my mom gave me that book. It's one of the only things that I have left from her. I'll read it every once in a while"

"Is it a good book"

"Yea, it's pretty strange, but I like it"

"Well come to the living room, I have a surprise"

"The lazyass put together a surprise, you must be really sorry"

"I am now stop be troublesome and come to the living room"

"Fine"

When she walked downstairs into the living room, Temari saw that the TV was on, and it displayed the title ' _Como Agua Para Chocolate'._ She wondered how he found the movie so quickly. She stared at it for a while until Shikamaru walked up behind her.

"You were reading the book so I figured you like the movie"

"The book is always better"

"What a drag-"

"But because you seem sincerely sorry, I'll give it a try"

He laid with her on the couch, he watched the movie and was really confused about what was happening.

"Tem why is there water"

"Because she just gave birth"

"But it flooded the house"

"Are you even watching the movie, those are tears"

"This movie is just so confusing"

He didn't ask another question even though he had a ton. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Temari was happy. Once the movie was over Shikamaru tried to movie, but Temari was already on top of him. This was her way of saying thank you and Shikamaru was happy about it.


End file.
